


I love you...r hair

by reynabethh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Keith can't seem to control his mouth anymore and accidentally says something to Allura that sounds more like Lance's kind of thing.





	I love you...r hair

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't explicitly state that Keith is trans, so you don't have to see him as trans. However it makes a lot more sense if you do, since that's how I wrote him

Keith ran to his room and slammed his door in record time. He couldn’t remember the last time he was as embarrassed in the last couple of minutes.

He never made comments like that. Sexual comments were Lance’s thing. He did not want to be Lance, or become anything like Lance. Generally, he enjoyed being his own person.

It just… popped out of his mouth. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop it. All he’d been able to do was stand there in horror as his mouth moved of it’s own accord, making a joke about eating Allura out.

It was completely out of line. God, she probably hated him already. She had every reason to.

Maybe he should pretend he was possessed. That might give him the possibility of ever talking to Allura ever again. He should ask Pidge if there were any space demons around.

Now that he thought about it, there was a pretty good probability that he actually had been possessed.

He was going to personally strangle any demon that made a sexual comment towards Allura. Maybe he should personally strangle himself. That would be a good way of getting out of the mess.

Before he could wound himself up anymore, someone knocked on his door.

Please be Shiro please be Shiro please be literally anyone other than Allura plea- “Keith?” It was Allura. Of course it was Allura. “I think…” She paused. Keith held his breath and tried to pretend he wasn’t there, which was pointless since the whole castle probably heard him slam his door closed. “I think we should talk about what just happened. This way it won’t be awkward between us.”

Was she out of her mind? There were a couple problems with everything she’d just said. 1) Talk? To a beautiful girl after he’d just said something horrible to her? Not a possibility. 2) It was definitely going to be awkward between them when she found out Keith was in love with her. 3) She was probably going to find out he was in love with her due to his annoying mouth, of which he no longer seemed to have control over.

“Please, Keith.” Allura said. “If you don’t open the door, I’m going to open it. I know it doesn’t have a lock.”

Fuck.

He turned around to face the door, feeling like he just turned around to face death.

Before he could bring himself to say anything, Allura opened the door. He stared at the floor. He could feel her looking at him. He blushed.

“I… uh…” He had no idea what to say. It was a miracle he could get any sound in the first place.

Allura smiled at him. She took a step in. “It’s alright, Keith.” God, why did she have to keep saying his name like that? It made him feel like all his problems had disappeared, even though he obviously still had to deal with the situation at hand. “We’re all stressed. We just lost the black paladin. I understand you were probably thinking about someone you left behind on Earth.”

Yes! A part of Keith’s brain told him to go along with the train of thought and pretend he had in fact been thinking about someone else. That way they could forget about the whole thing and pretend those words never slipped out of his mouth.

The only problem was that he kind of sucked at lying. He was especially bad at it when it came to lying to Allura.

Then again, if he didn’t lie, Allura would think he wanted to have sex with her, which was true, but she didn’t need to know that.

“I… uh…” He still couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He didn’t want to accidentally say something incredibly stupid like ‘I don’t miss anyone on Earth. I love you and I want to feel your boobs. I also want to spend the rest of my life giving you love and support.’ or 'I’d love to hear you scream my name.’

He blushed at the thoughts.

For a second, he dared to look up from the floor and into Allura’s eyes (that he loved) which only made his blush deepen. “What was the person’s name?” She asked, sitting down on his bed. Keith’s blush deepened even further, if possible. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about lifting her dress up and touching her. Would she be wet? If not, he could definitely get her wet.

That was all in his head though. In reality, she’d break his arm.

“Who?” He managed to get himself to answer the question, at least to the best of his ability.

“The one who you left behind on Earth.” Allura’s voice was as beautiul as ever, but there was a hint of sadness in it. Keith didn’t know what had triggered it but he would do anything to make that sadness go away.

“Oh. Well…” He had approximately twenty seconds to make something up before she figured out that there wasn’t anyone. He didn’t know how she would do it, but she would.

Fuck it. “There isn’t anyone.”

“Oh.” She said. “What were you thinking, then?” It wasn’t a mean question. She wasn’t mad at him. She seemed genuinely curious.

“Um… something you said reminded me of a dream I had. About you.”

“You had a dream about me? What happened in the dream?” The sadness in her voice was gone.

“Well, it was kind of a… sexual dream.” Keith couldn’t believe what he was saying. Hadn’t he specifically told himself not to say any more stupid things to the girl he was in love with?

“You mean, we had sex in the dream?” Keith’s heart sped up. He blushed and nodded.

Allura was silent for a couple of seconds. Then she took his hand and led him to sit down next to her on the bed. “You’re very brave for being able to tell me something like this.”

This was it. Allura was going hit him and never let him pilot the red lion, much less the black lion, ever again.

“I’ve also had dreams where we have sex.” She said. Keith choked. That was not what he expected to hear. “I like having those dreams.”

“I like them too.” He said, speaking way too fast.

Allura didn’t seem to mind, since that was when she leaned over and kissed him.

He probably started kissing her back before her lips even touched his. When they did make contact, Keith felt a bit like he was floating.

Her lips weren’t exactly as he’d imagined, but it was still perfect. More perfect than he could have imagined. He knew she would kiss him with strength and sweetness, but there was a softness in her kiss that made him feel at home.

Not that he knew she would ever kiss him.

He was surprised when she pulled away from the kiss. So surprised, actually, that he blindly chased after her lips and ended up pressing a hard kiss in the middle of her cheek.

She laughed. He blushed. God, this would probably be a lot hotter if he could get himself to stop blushing. “Sorry…” Keith said.

“You’re cute.” She said. Her smile was as bright as ever.

She stood up in front of him. “Do you mind if I take my dress off? It’s getting in the way.”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t think he was capable of forming an answer, since she was already taking the sleeves off and pulling the dress down.

Her bra was white with purple constellations drawn on it, and she had panties with a similar pattern.

Fuck. Princess Allura was standing there, almost naked, in front of him. Smiling. Keith couldn’t help but smile back, even though he was starting to feel pretty hot and just wanted to have his hands on her.

She undid her bra. He attentively watched as it slid off her shoulders and fell to the floor.

Oh god. Allura’s breasts were in front of his face. He tried taking deep breath.

Before he could figure out what to do with himself, Allura climbed onto the bed, placing a knee on each side of Keith’s thighs, and sat down in his lap. “Is this alright?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “You’re so beautiful…”

He brought a hand up to cup one of her breast and weaved the other arm around her waist. He looked at her for a second before leaning in to lick at her nipple.

“Ah!” Allura moved her hand down towards her panties, but Keith took it away as soon as he realized she was going to touch herself.

“It’s alright, princess. I can take care of that.” He said. He had no idea where he found it in himself to say something like that but he wasn’t going to question it.

He went back to licking her nipple, and gave her other breast attention with his hand. She moaned, rather loudly, and moved around in his lap, trying to rub her cunt against his jeans.

Keith had never been more turned on in his life.

He wrapped his arms around her, putting one hand at the top of her back and the other on her ass. Then he picked her up and lay her down on the bed, placing himself between her legs.

“Mmmm…” She smiled at him. He smiled back, as always.

“Does your cunt need my attention?”

She blushed. Then he blushed. Jesus, he thought they got over the blushing thing.

She nodded.

He pulled down her underwear, then spread her legs open. He hesitantly brought his hand to her folds, suddenly very aware that he’d never done anything sexual with a girl before.

Allura didn’t need to know that. At least until after he got her to come.

He slid a finger into her folds. Fuck, she was wet. Really wet.

He rubbed the finger around in circles several times before sliding it into her.

“Oh! Keith-” His name on her lips broke off into a moan.

“What is it, Allura? What do you want? Do you want to feel full? Need me to fuck your pussy with my fingers?” Keith’s mouth was really, seriously out of control today. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, since it was what got him into this situation in the first place.

He brushed his thumb against her clit before she could answer. “Yes!” She practically screamed.

She was so hot, Keith thought he could come just from looking at her like this.

He shoved two more fingers into her and started spreading her open. “You have a very pretty cunt, Princess.” He said, watching as he pushed his fingers in and out of her.

He leaned down and pressed his tongue against her clit. Then he started sucking on it.

“Mmmm…” Her eyes were squeezed shut. “I’m- ah! - going to come…” She whined. Her breathy moans turned into loud ones. Her eyes flew open and her back arched into a beautiful position.

Keith took his fingers out and sat back. He crawled up to lie beside Allura.

She rolled over to face him. There was a beautiful smile on her face. Almost more beautiful than usual, although he didn’t know how that was possible. “Do you want me to…” She gestured towards his junk that was still clothed. “…help you?”

“I, uh…” He looked away. “I’d rather do that by myself, actually. For now.”

She didn’t stop smiling. “That’s alright.” She brought her hand up to his face and brushed his hair behind his ear. “Whatever you’re comfortable with is alright.”

Keith relaxed into her touch. “I really enjoyed that, by the way.”

“I did too. Obviously.” She shuffled closer to him. “Do you mind if I stay here for the night? I don’t want to put my clothes back on.” She said. Then her eyes widened when she realized what she implied by saying that. “But I don’t have to! It’s not a problem, really, and-”

“Allura,” Keith interrupted her. “I could never say no to you staying in my bed for an entire night.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “And I don’t care if you end up watching me masturbate as a result of being here. I love y-”

He stopped himself. He finally had control of his mouth again, and thank fuck he did.

“Were you about to comment on how you’re in love with me?” Allura said, raising her eyebrows.

“What? No! I was just going to comment on how I, uh, really love your hair.”

“Right. Well, in that case, I love your hair too.” She said.

Expressing his love for her that night would be pushing their relationship too fast. Maybe he’d tell her in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos & comments, lmk if you liked it!


End file.
